Change of Heart
by Kags Jane
Summary: Rated in case.Kouga is always surrounded by girls but never cares for any of them. So why does he feel different when he accidentally crashes into a certain raven haired girl one day? Kouga POV {KagXKouga}
1. Crash Course

Summary- Kouga is always surrounded by girls but never cares for any of them. So why does he feel different when he accidentally crashes into a certain raven haired girl one day? Kouga POV KagXKouga

Disclaimer- I own nothing, cept ma story line of course.

* * *

Chapter 1: Crash course

_All day long, surrounded by dumb girls. None of them are ever good enough for me, all so giddy or girly. Geez, maybe I should transfer to another school with better girls around me._ I thought as I walked down the hallways with girls screaming around me as usual.

"IT'S KOUGA-KUN!" One girl screamed.

Then all the girls would surround me asking to go out with me. As usual, I would say no. Nothing exciting ever happens around Shikon High.

"Leave me alone! Shut up, all of you. Go bother some other unlucky person who doesn't want to be bothered" I yelled at the girls who were running their fingers through my hair.

"But Kouga-kun…." One girl said with tears about to form in her eyes.

"What the hell did you not hear about shutting up? Go away!" I yelled.

The girl ran away crying.

"God!" I said to myself quietly.

I'm a rude one, I know. I'm always the troublemaker playing pranks on unfortunate kids and teachers. I scream at girls who try to me nice to me. Whatever. Not like I care. What else am I supposed to do in a crummy school like this? I'm individual, more than popular, rich and good-looking too.

"What can I say? I'm perfect." I said to myself quietly then chuckled.

I glared at some boys who probably thought I was weird because I was talking to myself.

"What are you looking at?" I said to them.

"N-nothing, Kouga-kun." They said.

Oh yeah, I'm also feared.

"Hey! Kouga!" I heard someone yell to me.

I looked up.

"Oh! Hey Ayame!" I said to her.

Suddenly I fell to the ground after crashing into someone.

"Ouch." The person said.

I saw a raven-haired girl who had crashed into me with her books everywhere.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going next time!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm new here, I don't know my way around." She said.

"Well, that's your problem." I said.

I saw her roll her eyes then pick up her books. She was about to leave when I said to her, "Hey, kid, what's your name?"

"My name? It's Kagome. And for your information, I'm not a kid." She said.

She gave me an icy stare then walked away.

"Ouch, harsh." I said.

I was always around girls. What was with that girl? Weird….she didn't act like all those other girls I see everyday. I'll keep and eye on her.

Lunch

I never get cafeteria food. It's nasty. I bring my own lunch. Just when I was going towards the table I usually sit on, I bumped into a girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" I stopped.

"You again?" Kagome asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Um…probably what everyone else does at lunch time. Getting a seat to eat my lunch ya think?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, right. I knew that." I said a little embarrassed that I asked such a stupid question.

"Sure you did." She said.

Then she turned around and walked.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Getting a seat?" She asked.

"You can't sit there!" I yelled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because…." I pointed behind her.

"This table is full of mean boys and this is where I sit. If you try to sit here, well, you won't be able to." I said.

Why did I care?

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She said as she turned and sat.

Inuyasha saw her sit on his table.

"Hey! What's this chick doing sitting here?" He asked.

"To eat my lunch." Kagome replied.

"Well eat your lunch on another table." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because mean kids sit on this table and you aint mean." He said.

Kagome walked up to him and put her finger under his chin to lift his head up close to her face.

"You really don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Her face was really close to his face now.

"Well..I…" He said.

She put her face even closer making it look like she was gonna kiss him.

"Well..?" She asked.

"Well…girls aren't supposed to sit here and…" He was stopped when Kagome put a forceful kiss onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide open.

Then Kagome let go. "Well? Can I sit here?" She then asked.

"Sure…." He said.

This-this girl was amazing. Inuyasha was usually bossy, arrogant and stubborn but she just did that and Inuyasha turned into a pussy-cat.

"No way!" I said to Kagome. "How-How did one kiss make him like that?"

"You wanna know my secret?" She asked.

"Obviously!" I said.

"Then you have to take me out tonight." She said.

"You-you drive a hard bargain but….deal." I said.

What have I got to lose?

"Great! Pick me up at 7 tonight and drive me to the movies." Kagome said.

"Fine." I said beginning to get a little annoyed.

"Fine…And one more thing…." She said.

"What?" I said.

"Go away." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't like people watching me eat." She said.

:Sweat drop falls on Kouga's head:

* * *

HAHAHA! What happens on the date! Can't tell. Just wait and see. 


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I find disclaimers so very annoying to put on but for safety reasons blah blah blah blah blah….

Kouga: HURRY UP WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

Kagome Jane: Shut up

Kouga: You shut up

Kagome Jane :No, you shut up! I can make you marry Miroku for all I care.

Kouga: Ew! Just do da disclaimer!

Kagome Jane: I will not be rushed.

Kouga: Shut up

Kagome Jane: You shut up

Shippo sticks head in Ahem! She doesn't own any of us and I really don't care if Kouga marries Miroku.

Miroku: But-but-Oh! Right! Kouga does wear a skirt! I'm okay with the marriage.

Kouga: YOU PERVERT!

Kagome Jane: Sorry Sango! Hope you're not mad that your boyfriend just got stoeln by another man!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Date

I came at seven as promised only to see Kagome wearing a super hot formal gown. It was black and her back was empty till the dress covered her butt. There was a rose near her shoulder and the dress had a very, very low neck.

"Aren't we only going to the movies?" I asked looking at the low neck of the dress.

She saw me looking at her boob split and gave me a look that clearly said 'pervert'.

"Nope! I got a super cool invitation to this awesome country club and you're gonna be my escort!" She said.

"Me!" I yelled.

"Yup! That is…if you don't wanna learn the secret…."Kagome said eyeing Kouga.

"Oh my god! Woman!" I said and Kagome and me got in the car.

"Kouga! Stop!" Kagome yelled.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"You're not formal enough to go!" She said.

"Oh my god! What do you want me to do!" I said stopping the car.

"Well. Th country club dance starts in an hour and half so by then…let's go to your house!" She said with the biggest smile ever.

"Holy cow!" I said.

When we got to my house, she immediately went to my closet and started throwing clothes out.

"Nope, nope, nope, ew, definitely nope! Aha! This is nice!" She said as she pulled out some old black tux and grayish tie.

"This? It's so uncool." I said.

"Kouga, it's a country club." I said.

"Right, whatever." I looked at her low neck again.

GOD! What is wrong with me? No pervertness! I looked at Kagome again only to see her butt in my face and her head in my closet looking for more clothes.

'Don't look, don't look' I thought to myself.

Holy. Her dress was so short that when she meant down, her underwear almost showed.

"Kagome…you might wanna pull your dress down a bit." I said.

Kagome's vein popped.

"YOU PERVERT!" She said as she took my laundry basket and threw it at me.

"No! I mean you know, make it longer, not makin your boobs show." I said. Ahhh! Why did I say that?

She took my backpack with a million heavy text books in their and threw it at me.

"Ouch! Ow!" I yelled.

"What's going on over there?" I heard my brothers say down the long corridors. I don't know. Do you think it's Kouga? Isn't he supposed to be on a date or something? Do you think it's a burglar?" I heard Hakkaku say.

"Quick! We gotta hide in my closet!" I said as I got in the closet in pulled Kagome in.

"Let's go see." I heard Ginta say.

I heard footsteps coming and then the door of my room clicked open.

"Check in the closet." Hakkaku said to Ginta.

"You check in the closet." Ginta said.

"Fine, we'll both check." Hakkaku said.

They opened the closet door revealing me and Kagome inside while my arms were around her.

"Woah, Kouga….did we interrupt?" Ginta said.

"Yah, we didn't disturb any kissing or whatever couples do in a closet did we?" Hakkaku said.

My vein popped.

"Nothing happened between us!" I yelled as I punched both of them hard on their heads.

Kagome just looked confused.

"Right Kouga…sure…then why were you two hugging…in a **closet**?" Ginta said.

"Yah, why huh?" Hakkaku repeated.

"Nothing happened and you two, especially you two, don't need to know what!" I yelled.

I took Kagome and walked away.

I heard Hakkaku and Ginta whispering behind me.

"I bet they did #!$#!" Ginta whispered.

"Yeah, and #!$$!" Hakkaku whispered.

"Why I oughtta…"I said giving both of them an evil eye.

"Yikes! Run for it!" Hakkaku said as they both ran out the door.

"Did I miss something…?" Kagome asked me.

"Oh! Wow! Look at the time! I guess we used up all the time already!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Kouga….why don't you get a clock for you room? You're staring at a wall." Kagome said.

"Oh! Yeah! I knew that! Heh heh…" I said. Holy I'm acting weird.

Kagome looked at her watch.

"Well, the time passed fast. The ball is already half over. We can't go in now." She said.

"Yeah…whatever. So…are you going to tell me the secret or what?" I asked.

"Oh! Right!" She said.

"Now, Kouga, the secret is-" Kagome put her lips on mine softly and got deeper and deeper.

Finally, she let go.

"And that's the secret!" She said gasping for air.

"That's it?"

"Well, it worked didn't it?"

"Well yah but-"

"Ok, whatever, just drive me home now." She said.

"Argh! I went through all of this just for that?" I said to Kagome but she had already walked out the door.

"Move it Kouga!" She said.

"Hey! Wait up!" I said.

* * *

I hope you liked this chappy! I'll write another chappy sooner or later! 


	3. Another Day at School?

Wow I haven't updated this story in forever. I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter. Took me long enough. Geez, ok well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no characters, just the story line!

Chapter 3: Another Day At School?

No Longer In Kouga's POV

Once again, lunchtime in the cafeteria! Havoc and mayhem. Totally uncivilized. People screaming, throwing food, the lunch lady going crazy. But you wouldn't think that through this time, someone was having the time of their life.

"Inuyasha, darling. Move, you know I sit here." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Err, right. I'll sit over there." He said, backing down.

"Thank you, so kind of you." Kagome said giving him a little pat on the head like a little boy.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's with you? Backing down from a lady like that…" Inuyasha's friend, Miroku, asked.

"Shut up u pervert. Not like you don't back down from women. Sango, for example." Inuyasha shot back at him.

"Well…er…Sango, well you know." Miroku said, not knowing the right words for it.

Meanwhile, a two separate girls from two separate directions came marching up to Kagome. You could see the flames from them.

It was Kikyo and Ayame.

"What's this I heard about you kissing MY Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, straight forwardly.

"And what's this I hear about you spending the night with MY Kouga last night?" Ayame yelled.

"Get lost, you losers. I'm trying to eat my lunch here." Kagome replied and sipped her orange juice.

"EXCUSE ME!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs.

Kagome got up, "Oh sorry if you didn't hear correctly the first time, but I've gotta finish lunch and you two, are sorta stopping me from doing that. So buh-bye now!" Kagome said as she did a little fake wave and went back to her lunch.

"You bitch, get up. We're not done dammit." Kikyo yelled, grabbing Kagome's arm.

A bitch slap came right across Kikyo's face. Kagome does have two hands, you know.

Kikyo screamed, "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Ayame took both of Kagome's arms and twisted them behind her back.

Kagome got up and kicked backwards, right into Ayame's stomach.

It seemed as if Kagome had kicked all the air out of Ayame.

"Ok, for the last time, GET LOST DAMMIT!" Kagome screamed and them.

Both were very angry but knew they couldn't win alone. So they marched back to their separate tables and slammed their trays.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" You could hear them both screaming.

"What losers, god." Kagome said, plugging her ears.

"Where'd you learn that?" Kouga asked, seating himself next to Kagome.

"Didn't need to, it was common sense." Kagome said, looking surprised at Kouga.

Kouga laughed a little but seemed embarrassed. For him it seemed like he couldn't make a conversation with her that interested her.

"So, uh, what class do you have next?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"History." She replied.

"Haha, have fun not falling asleep in there." He said.

"I always fall asleep. Nobody notices. It's not hard." Kagome said, getting back to her lunch.

Still Kouga wondered. What could he ask her that would actually interest her?

"So…what are your interests?" He asked. (a/n: What a loser…)

"Dunno," She replied.

Of course, inexperienced with actually talking to a woman, like he was, was greatly at a disadvantage for him.

"Well I'm done lunch now!" Kagome said, putting her tray back in the pile.

"You're actually gonna get to class early?" Kouga asked.

"No, that's retarded. I'm going…somewhere." Kagome said.

'_Somewhere, eh? Probably some guy'_ Kouga thought.

So Kouga followed Kagome out of school.

"Where's she going?" Kouga whispered to himself.

Kagome looked back from time to time, someone was following her, but she didn't know who. It was Kouga of course.

Kagome ran and ran until she reached a faraway tree. She crouched down but Kouga couldn't tell what she was doing.

Finally Kouga saw Kagome turn, carrying 6 little kittens.

"Kagome…?" Kouga said, coming out of his hiding place.

"KOUGA? What? What are you doing here?" She jumped, trying to hide the kittens.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I didn't know you were a kitten lover. You didn't seem like a person to be so affectionate towards little kittens." Kouga said, petting the kities.

"They're…they're abandoned. I found them here some time ago, and ever since, every lunch time I bring some food to them so they don't starve. Well I guess now you know, huh?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, and I think it's cool that you'd care so much about them." Kouga smiled.

Kagome smiled back and sat down, leaning on the tree. Kouga sat next to her and they started playing with the kittens.

"They're really cute." Kouga said.

"Yeah I know, they're adorable." She said.

The cats started walking around all over Kouga.

Kagome laughed, "They like you."

Kouga replied, "Really? I thought they just wanted somewhere to clean their feet"

They just laughed and looked up at the sky.

"Great weather today hm?" Kouga said, looking at Kagome.

"Yeah, it's really nice." She said.

"You do know we're gonna get in trouble for skipping school right?" He asked.

"Oh, who cares?" She laughed then played around with the kitties.

Kagome started seeing a nicer side to Kouga. A side that didn't seem to care only about himself. She liked that side of him.

YAY IT'S LONGER! Muahahhaha! I finally updated! Yay! I seem to be updating a little more these days, huh? Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review! No flames please!


End file.
